Swan-Mills drabbles
by once-upon-my-feels
Summary: I'm planning on posting here one shots that I'll write whenever my mind collaborates. Generally the rated is T, but changes can happen. Mostly Swan Queen, but Henry will make an apperance sometimes ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So this is the first of a series of one-shots I'm planning! I'll update them whenever I write something new (duh me!). Please keep that in mind that English is not my first language.

Before I forget: I do not own these characters, I'm using them for fun. Adam & Eddie, please don't sue me!

Hope you guys like it!

;)

CHAPTER ONE: Our first kiss

**Emma's pov:**

I love her. I want her. I need to touch her, fell her under my own skin; I need to be with her; to belong to her.

Regina Mills is a new woman. She abandoned that tailored suits when she's not working. She curls up her hair and she smiles more often. But the most important thing: We became friends. It has started on a very peculiar way, but it's been growing. And I can't help it, I really can't. The way she smirks, roll her eyes, wrinkles her nose…Too freaking cute to be true. The way she moves, walks and looks over her shoulder…To freaking sexy to be real.

I'm now making my way to her house, to meet her and chat a little. I'm wearing just a tank top and my jeans, with my usual brown boots. It's kinda nice to know that when I enter there she won't be wearing a fancy outfit; it makes me feel more comfortable about myself. And here I am; at her door, once again…My palms sweating, my mouth is dry; my heart racing fast, really fast. I ring the bell.

"Hey" – she says, with a casual tone. She's wearing a pair of shorts jeans and a V-necked t-shirt. She has those large locks on her dark hair and almost no makeup on. And aw, she's wearing the ear rings that I gave to her on her last birthday! It's a silvered little crown with diamonds. What kind of girl gives jewelry to her almost new friend, right? Sorry, I can't help it. I have such a crush on her… I know that I've been staring for too long when she tilts her head a little with a questioning gaze. I try to look away or simple manage to say something but, oh my God she looks so gorgeous that I can't even look away.

xx

"Oh, hi."

"I'm glad you came. I was feeling so alone, you know?"

"You can't complain, Gina. You've got a lot of friends now…"

"What can I do if you're my favorite to talk to?"

With this she smiled openly to me and wondered if I was blushing. As in response I felt my cheeks getting hot. Yeah, I was blushing; and I was blushing hard.

I hate it. I hate how she makes me feel like a teenager facing her high school crush. But I guess she didn't even know what she's doing. That she got that kind of spell on me.

"Are you coming in or what? I am baking!"

"Wait… How you possible could know that I would be hungry?"

"You're always hungry, Swan."

"That is true…"

Back in time I got pretty annoyed because she couldn't manage to call me by my first name. She was always calling me Miss Swan. But I have to say, I like (truth be told I love) when she calls me Swan. Nobody else does that; it's kinda 'our thing'. Okay, I know I'm very probably making it up, but I really don't care.

She was making cookies, yay. I stayed at the doorway looking (truth be told I was staring), as she moved and made walking a really sexy thing and baking look like the easiest thing in the world.

"Emma?"

"Huh? What?"

"Can you get me some flour? I've been calling you for almost two minutes, what's on your mind?"

"Ahm… huh… I mean, where's the flour?"

"At the same place where you picked it up last Tuesday…"

I finally entered the kitchen and grabbed some flavor.

"Gina, there you… Ouch!"

The door of the cabinet was open. Guess who missed it?

Yeah, right; me.

"Emma!" – Her tone carried some concern. I thought that it was cute.

"I'm okay, Gina. Covered with flour, but still fine."

She laughed, what I just think is beautiful.

"Here, let me help you."

"Okay, but please, don't put me in the oven!"

"You're not ready to go. Need some sugar."

"So suddenly I'm not sweet enough for you?" – It sounded a way more flirtatious that I was expecting.

"No. And I could use some chocolate chips too. You're just not ready, accept it."

"_Oh Regina, I am so ready"._ – I thought but I was thankful that those words haven't escaped through my mouth.

Regina sat me on the couch.

"I'll be right back with some ice, just… Just don't move!"

xxx

**Regina's pov**

I can see her staring at me, and I wish I knew why she does that. Sometimes she flirts with me, but then takes a step back. I'm afraid that I maybe can me mixing things. I was so worried when she hit her head… But she looked so cute all covert with that flavor… My Swan is a really clumsy girl. My Swan…Yes, she's mine…Even if she doesn't know it yet.

xxx

**Emma's pov**

"I'm back, honey…"

"_Did she just…? Aw, she called me honey! She usually called me dear, but now… Aw, I am her honey!"_ – I almost had to slap myself to stop my silly thoughts. I've never been the kind of girl who dreams about a kiss, or think about hugging and cuddling with someone. But with Regina is different. I dream about how her lips would taste, about how it could be if she whispered my name… And every small gesture that she does means the whole world to me. Like the way she bite her lower lips when she's nervous, or taps her feet on the floor when she have wait for someone or something; The sparkle on her eyes when Henry tells her that he loves her and the smile that she gives me every time we met.

She bounds in front of me looking directly to my face, and suddenly I can feel her breath.

"Ugh" – she smirks looking straight at my forehead.

"That bad?"

"That is a bump, but at least you're not bleeding."

"Nice."

"Yeah. Let me put some ice on it, okay?"

"Chill, I do it."

"No Emma. It's going to hurt, and you will stop. I'll keep it going, even if it hurts."

"So are you going to hurt me? Let me call the police, okay?"

"Shut up, it's for your own sake."

Without warning she puts the ice pack over my recent injury. I bounced a little.

"Ouch! Damn Gina, that hurts."

"I'm sorry."

She really looked sorry.

"No, forget it. I mean, it didn't hurt that much."

"I just don't like seeing you in pain."

She cares about me. _Oh dear god, she cares about me_.

I smirk against the pain and she gives me another concerned look. Her eyes are watered. I wish I could know why.

xxx

As she takes off the pack I feel her hand caressing my forehead. Her fingers are so warm against my own cold skin. I start breathing heavily as she cups my cheek and starts rubbing soothing circles in there with her thumb.

"Are you okay?" – She asks me and I see a tear almost dropping from her left eye.

Beneath her soft touch I'm so not able to speak anything. I just nod and close my eyes shut to prevent one tear from falling, but it's already too late.

"Are you in pain, Swan?"

"N…No."

"Then why are you crying, babe?"

She called me baby. My chest is burning, I feel goose bumps all over my body and an urge to pull her close and tell her how much I love and need her.

It's…It's nothing Gina, don't you wor… - I stop the sentence in the middle once her hands starts moving again. Now making her way over my chin. My heart started skipping beats as I felt one of her fingers a way too close of my lower lip. And then she started caressing again next to the bump. Her face was now really close to mine.

"_Kiss me, please. Just for once, if you don't like it we can easily pretend that it never happened but please, for God's sake woman, just kiss me" _– My head was spinning and my orbits grew with desire.

She licked her lips slowly, never breaking the eye contact.

"_Please Gina, please…"_ – Breathing was already becoming an issue.

"Em-ma…" - She whispered, taking me back from my dreams.

"Y-yes…" – my voice was really shaky.

"I don't know what you're going to think about that, if you wanna punch me when it's over, or if… I don't know" – she suddenly slid on hand through my neck, her pinky rubbing my ear. I shivered hard, I could feel it. And by her smirk I'm sure she could feel it too – "I'm guessing that is for the best if I tell you what I'm going to do…"

Despair was consuming me right now. Was she doing what I really think she was about to? My knees trembled and I start sweating with all the anticipation.

"Emma?"

I didn't say anything; I was completely frozen with her slender fingers caressing the back of my neck, so I just nodded.

"If you want to stop me, please don't… I just have to do it babe, just this time…"

She was getting closer. I shut my eyes, holding myself back to just don't scream "_kiss me already_!"

"Here I go" – she giggled before joining her lips to mine. She never stopped the movement of her fingers. She just put her lips over mine, she wasn't kissing me yet and I was feeling like flying already. _"Why I'm not able to move? Brain…Brain? Do something!"_

I wanted that; desperately. What the hell is going on, Swan?!

I felt my heart aching as she pulled me away with tears filling her eyes.

"I'm…I…I'm sorry Emma, I should know better, I…I'm…"

Suddenly she's standing up.

"No Gina, don't…" – _oh brain, now you allows me to do something_ – "please don't…" _don't let go of me_…

She stays in front of me again and I cup her cheeks and kiss her softly. She opens her lips allowing my tongue to break in. She deepens the kiss as she starts moving over my lap. Her hands are on the back of my neck again making me shiver. Her taste is so good, God, she kisses me so tenderly but at the same time in a very heated and passionate way…

I couldn't help but moan when she bites my lower lip. When oxygen became necessary, we (reluctantly) broke apart.

"Gosh, how much I've wanted this…" – I managed to whisper.

"You… You wanted to kiss me?"

"More. I want to kiss you, to hold you, to protect you…"

"Then do it."

"Are you serious? Gina, look at me" – I turned her hear so I got her perfect brown eyes looking directly at me – "do you take me as your girlfriend?"

"Why this doubt?"

"You know, I'm pretty fu…messed up" – I remember that she don't like cussing.

"I take you. Being you _fucked"_ – she smirked as she said the word and God, how sexy she looks pronouncing dirty words – "up or not. If there is some problem with you, Emma… I want to fix it."

"You are perfect, you know that?"

"No, I'm not. But I'll do my best to be the best for you. To give you what you need, Swan."

"I love when you call me Swan. You're the only one allowed to call me like this."

"Bet your ass I am! You are MY Swan, and no one else's!"

Chills run over my body when she calls me 'her Swan'.

"I assure you, _my Swan"_ – she whispers into my ear filling all my body with warmth – "I'll do my best to give you everything you need."

"And I assure you, baby…That all I always needed…Was you."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:** If you like her, tell her

Everybody is fine, no new curses and the baby Charming is pretty well for a six-month old kid.

Robin and Regina tried, but things didn't work out very well…

Tiny drabble. Hope you enjoy ;)

Emma stares in awe as Regina interacts with her 6 month old brother. The kid was getting very attached at the former Evil Queen and the feeling was mutual. Regina was humming a soft tune trying to make the little blonde fall asleep.

"She has such a sweet voice..." - Emma whispers.

"Hm?" - Henry finally looks at her, he was too distracted at his phone.

"Your mother. She has this sweet voice... did she used to sing for you to sleep?"

"Yes... and sometimes she sang in Spanish. I loved it, her voice is super soothing."

"Yes it is..." - Emma sighed again, still staring.

"Mom?"

"Hm, what?"

"Tell her."

"What?"

"Tell her how you feel!"

"About her soothing voice? I couldn't..."

"Mom I'm young but I'm not dumb! I can see the way you look at her, how you're always around when she's here... I mean, wasn't today that you and Ruby were going to the theatre?"

"Oh, yes, but I cancelled..."

"..As soon as you found out that Grandma and Grandpa were going out and asked mom to watch the over my little uncle... I'm telling you, mom! Say it!"

"I-I don't think I can..."

"You know... I saw Robin talking to Little John about asking her out once again..."

"W-what? That jackass again? Oh, no!"

"So go on, mom! The worst that can happen is for her to say no! In that case I'll be in the kitchen, waiting for you with a nice mug of cocoa. Now go!"

"O-okay..."

Emma took a tentatively steps and reached Regina.

"Hm, Regina, hey, I... I've wanted to talk to you since... well, I... I kinda want to... Well... well, since you and I got so close, I...I..."

The brunette's phone interrupts Emma's babble.

"Wait a minute, please. "

"_Hello? Robin?"_

Emma's palms started sweating, her mouth dry.

_"I'm fine, what about you?"_

Regina was smiling. And it wasn't at her.

_"This Friday?"_

That was it. Emma had mere seconds to decide her life.

_"Yes, Friday is good, I guess I'm fr..."_ - Regina was interrupted by slender fingers grabbing her phone.

"Emma, what the...?"

"Please..." - Emma breathed heavily - "please let me finish what I was saying, then you can answer this... this guy..."

Regina smirked seeing the jealousy drip from Emma's voice.

"I like you. Not like _like_, but I **really** like you. I am glad we are friends, but... but I want to try something. To see if you can be something more. I want to go out on a date, this friday. Here it is, I completed my invitation first..." - Emma hands Regina the phone - "Robin is waiting for his answer. So Regina, what you're going to say to him? Are you free on friday?"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:** SHE CARES

Drabble based on a FABULOUS post made by .com

It's a really silly but yet emotional thing. Please keep that in mind that english is not my first language! Please, enjoy!

Again, thanks to aunicorndumbassfor letting me do this. (now I'll post this right, ugh)

**SHE'S SORRY**

"You... you wanted to see me?" – Regina asked in disbelief as soon as she entered the Charmings' apartment."

"Yes, I…" – Emma took a deep breath and looked down. Anyone could tell she was not okay. Yes, they're coexisting pacifically, but she doesn't know how far she can go, they're not quite friends yet; but there was something on those worried green colored eyes that was scaring Regina; seeing the blonde's gaze so sad makes Regina's heart ache.

"If you want, I can comeback in another hour, I…" – Regina was already turning to leave but Emma's cracked voice stopped her.

"No, I… I just wanted to say that… that I'm not going to do the search with you guys today… I-I already… I already told Mary Margaret, but I felt like kinda telling you myself…"

"Ok…" – Regina arched one eyebrow as if arguing why Emma called her just to tell her that; there got to be something more, and she got curious to know what Emma was holding back.

"Emma" – Regina took one step forward tentatively just to see Emma taking one step back – "I bet there is a reason, are you telling me, or…?"

"I… I…" – Emma felt one tear falling down, but she couldn't care less. She was in pain, and all her mother did was rubbing circles on her back and tell her that everything was going to be fine, be she knew that it wasn't.

"It's okay, you don't need to…" – Regina lowered her head in complete embarrassment for pushing thing further.

At this time Emma looked down too and took a deep breath before looking into Regina's eyes again. She said it in one breath, eyes waters, lips quivering.

"Neal is dead."

Regina, who by this time brought tears into her own eyes gasped and asked in shock:

"What"?

Emma wasn't able to say anything more. And neither was Regina. They stared at each other for long enough only to the brunette feel her heart aching as Emma's tears begun running freely down her face. Without saying another word she just closed the distance between her and the savior and held her tight.

After two minutes of comfortable silence Emma whispered against Regina's neck.

"I… I don't know what to do, it… it hurts… I mean, I didn't love him anymore, not romantically at least, but…"

"I know" – Regina said pushing Emma a little so she could look into her eyes; she used her thumb to wipe some tears away.

"I wish I was able to tell you that everything is going to be fine soon, Emma, but it's not; is not easy to forget."

"I just feel so lost, so… I just told Henry his father died, and it hurts like a bitch, because I know… I know that as soon as he recovers his memories…

"You're going to have to deal with it. Look, if it helps… I'll be here with you."

"Thank you, Regina" – Emma smiled feeling that Regina's hand still was cupping her cheek.

"Wanna talk more about it?"

"Don't you have to go, to…?"

"I have my priorities, Emma. Sit down on the couch, I'll make you some tea, then we can talk about what happened."

"Why… why do you care?"

"You may be used to deal with the pain all by yourself, but it's time to get over it, Emma. I'm here for you. Now, about that tea… lemon or chamomile?"


	4. Chapter 4

The date was december 24. Everyone was gathered at the Granny's for a special Christmas Eve diner. Well, not everyone. Regina was running late. Not that it was a new thing. When coming about work, the woman was always on time, but if there was a party or reunion, you can count the brunette as a late guest.

Suddenly, at 7:30 a little girl with green eyes and brown curls bursts in, flushed cheeks, breathing heavily.

"H-hi..." - she tries to say, while catching her breath. She's no older than 7.

"Hi... are you lost? May I help you?" - Emma tries while approaching and kneeling before the girl, the responsibility of being the town's sheriff kicking in.

"Oh, I found you!" - The little girl smiled and hugged Emma.

"Hm, what?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, it must be confusing to you, I'm... I'm from the future, kinda?"

"W-WHAT?" - Emma anything but screamed - "future?"

The little girl just nodded, smiling.

"O-okay, but... what do you mean by saying 'I found you?'" Are you quoting Snow White, or anything?"

"No, you silly. But the 'I'll always find you' thing is kinda on my blood. Papa says it all the time!"

"Who's your 'Papa', sweetie?" - Snow smiled at the little girl in a effort to be more sympathetic.

"David. The Prince Charming."

Emma gulped.

"Please say you're my niece... are you?"

"Nope" - the little girl beamed as she shook her head to the negative.

"A-am I your mom?"

"Nope, you're mama. My mom is..."

"Wait, wait..." - Snow stopped the little brunette - "is Emma... married to a woman?"

"Yes, Grandma Snow. And look! Here she is!" - The girl smiles and points out at the door and everybody stiffen at the sight of no one less than Regina Mills.

"What? Whys is everybody staring at me? I thought we had passed this, _dearies_..." - Regina smiled, trying her best not to look offended."

"No, you see... is that... this little girl... what's your name again, sweetheart?"

The girl beamed at David before replying:

"Eva. Eva Danielle."

"Oh" - Snow covered her mouth with one hand but still gasped audibly.

"She's... well, she's Emma's daughter..."

"ANOTHER ONE?" - Regina tried.

"Don't..." - Emma suddenly looked more hurt than anything.

"Okay, sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Caham" - Ruby cleaned her throat - aren't we forgetting a massive detail?

"Oh yes..." - David starts again - "she's from the future..."

"I wasn't talking about that..." - the she wolf rolled her eyes.

"I...I..." - David was choking and Snow looked like she was going to pass out.

"Emma is her mama. You are her mom." - Henry suddenly enteres the conversation.

"W-what?" - Regina busted out in laughter.

"I... I thought you were going to be pissed!" - Snow finally was able to say something.

"W-why?" - Regina replies, still laughing.

"Well, you're being her mom, and Emma her momma... that implies that you and my daughter are going to... in the future... you guys... oh..."

"What makes you think like that? Emma could have given another kid to adoption, and I..."

"Hey, I learnt from my mistake! I'll never do this again!"

"I'm from you. Both of you. It's magic! True love!" - Only now the adults seemed to notice that Eva was still there.

"So, me and Regina..." - Emma chuckles.

"What, dear? Why is the idea of having something with me seem so funny to you?"

"No, not funny, just... I mean..."

"Oh, come on! You two have been dancing around each other for years! It's clearer than the tequila that Leroy is drying out of that bottle over there!" - Granny speech, causing some people to agree, other some to smile and for Snow to almost hit her head against the wall.

"So, you don't think that it's funny the idea of being with... me?" - Regina takes a step closer to Emma while seductively arching one perfect eyebrow.

"No... Not funny... kinda... likeable..."

"So, what do you say? Would you go out on a date with me? I mean, we cannot mess with the future, right?"

"Rrrrright..." - Emma smirks - "let's do this for Eva's sake".

"Yep, Eva's sake..." - Regina says, her lips now almost brushing Emma's - "speaking of which, shall we see what brought her here? How we're going to send her back to her time?"

"Let the kid have some fun in the best... we have other matters to check on now..." - Emma smirks back at her.

xx

At the other side of the Dinner, Ruby is cleaning when she notices Henry passing a $20 bill at the little girl.

"You did an amazing job, Sierra. Thank you."

"HENRY!"

"Oh, hey, Rubes!"

"You did this? Did you just paid this little girl to…?"

"Well, hm... yeah? Kinda?"

"You know they'll be pissed when they found out, right?"

"Hey Ruby, it's Christmas tomorrow! Besides that, look at those two..." - Henry points out at Emma, who is giggling happily while holding Regina's hand - "I'll guess they will thank me. In the future, you know?"

Ruby shakes her head at the astute guy.

"Merry Christmas Moms!" - She smiles.

"Merry Christmas indeed..." - Henry smiles and turns his head away as he sees Emma leaning in to steal a quick kiss from the brunette's lips.


	5. Chapter 5: Happy endings

So, this is set after Regina finds out that Emma wants to go back to New York and take Henry with her.

Hope you enjoy ;)

Emma felt Regina's cold glare right before the brunette left the Diner. Emma rushed after her.

"Regina!"

The older woman just walked faster.

"Regina, stop!"

Nothing.

"Regina, PLEASE!"

Emma reached her and by holding one arm spun her so now they were facing each other.

"WHAT? What the hell do you want from me? I already gave you everything I had!"

"W-what What the hell are you talking about?"

Regina shoke her head at the negative and gave her a sad smile.

"Forget it. Maybe someday you will understand..."

"REGINA, WAIT!" - Emma tried once more as Regina walked away from her once again - "you can't do that! You cannot start a conversation and leave me here in the dark, you got no right!"

"No Emma, you... got... no... right" - Regina said each word with a poke into Emma's shoulder.

"Oh, so amuse me, please! What have I done?"

"It's... it's more like what you haven't done and... and what you're planning to do..." - Regina finished in almost a whisper.

"Oh, come on, can't you be clear, just for once? What the hell is this that you're always so confusing? You're always..."

"Stop! Stop, you got no right, Emma! You want for me to be clear? Is that it? Fine! I gave you everything I had, Emma, I gave you Henry. I could just let you go, but no, I gave you a happy life, and what the hell you gave me? A thank you? No, not even that..."

"So, is that what you want? A thank you? Why didn't you just asked for it?!"

"REALLY? I really had to ask? I gave you a happy life, Emma, happy memories... "

"You know what? I didn't ffeel like I really had had to thank you, because you didn't do that for me, you did that for Henry! So HE will thank you whenever he gain her memories back..." - Regina got shocked because suddenly Emma sounded hurt.

"No..." -Regina whispered.

"W-what?"

"No... I said no... I-I couldn't stand the idea of you living without your parents and remembering them, the idea that you left your family behind, the..." - Regina took a deep breath - I couldn't bare the idea of you having a miserable life, Emma. I... I just wanted for you to be happy..."

"You... you cared?" - Emma asked quietly, not even bothering on wipe away the tear that was falling from her left eye.

"Not 'cared'. I care, Emma. I care about you, about your happiness..."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course I do, Emma... I didn't want just a thank you, I... I guess what I really need to know if you appreciated what I did for you, you know? What you think, how do you feel about me..." - Regina lowered her head - "that matters... more than you can think..."

"Y-you do care..." - Emma whispered, suddenly not able to say anything else.

"Yes! I care what you think about me because... because I... I like you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Tha-that's why I did what I did, I mean, I couldn't stand the idea of Henry suffering, but you, I - mpfh" - Regina's words were cut off by Emma's lips claiming her own.

"Thank you" - Emma whispered when they parted, needing for air.

"You're more than welcome..."

"No. Not only for this. Thank you for everything, for giving me a happy place. And now I want my happy ending..."

"I'm not sure if I can..."

"You. I want you. You are my happy ending, Regina. Thank you for giving yourself to me. Thanks for finally giving mr my happy ending..."


	6. Chapter 6: Let's talk about it

Please notice I changed the rating to **"M"**. We talk about **sex **in this particular chapter. **Nothing graphic**, but caution is never enough. I took this prompt from the tumblr "otpprompts" and gave it a little twist. Here's the idea:

"_Imagine that Person B wants a threesome with your NOTP. How does Person A feel about this?"_

"So..." - Emma came around Regina, who has been making pancakes - "apple pancakes for breakfast, someone is in a good mood today..."

"Hm, yes..."

"They smell delicious..." - Emma whispered playfully before rubbing her nose and breathing softly onto Regina's neck - "and so do you..."

"Hm, somebody is extra sexy this morning" - Regina purred as she felt Emma's already hard nipples on her back. She was glad Henry wasn't at home, she just loved to talk dirty with her wife.

"I was... dreaming..."

"Hm, a dream of me?" - Regina smirks as she turned to face her wife, already knowing the answer.

"Hm, yes."

"Was it a... wet dream?" - Regina tried once more, this time stealing a little kiss from the blonde.

"A very hot one. But... this one was different..."

"Different? How?"

"We... we kinda had a guest..."

"Hm, what?"

They never had a talk about bringing other person into the bedroom, so Regina gasped in surprise.

"Yes, we were on a three way..."

"That's... that's..."

"Weird? Creepy? Disgusting?"

"That's a thing to think about... tell me, who was she? Someone we know in person?"

"Hm, actually..." - Emma looked down and rubbed her neck, her cheeks suddenly getting warm - they were a... a he..."

"Johnny Depp again?!"

"NO!" - Emma chuckled - "no, not him... someone... someone I... we... someone we know..."

"It was Neal? It was... Jefferson? Emma, please don't tell me that it was Sidney, because..."

"Killian" - Emma more whispered than really said.

"What now, dear?"

"Killian. I was dreaming of Killian..."

"Killian? Hook? That insane, creepy pirate? That abusive, manipulative..."

"Regina, Regina, hey! It was a dream babe, a dream!"

"Don't call me baby!" - Regina spat bitterly, suddenly startling Emma.

"Wh-what was he doing?"

"What, now?"

"What was he doing, in your dream, Emma, was he touching you? Was he giving you pleasure, giving you something that I can? I was just a mere spectator, wasn't I? Tell me!" - The brunette anything but shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"Regina, babe, sorry, I..." - Emma tried to no avail to hold Regina's hand.

"Don't... you... touch... me!"

"Regina, I..."

"Why Emma, why? From _all_ people, why him?"

"I... I don't know... I just... It was a dream, god damnit! I... I... I didn't even wanted to it to come true! I mean, in the dream I was enjoying it, I guess, but..."

"So... consciously... consciously, you don't think about him to...?"

"No!"

"Not ever? Not even once? Every time that we..."

"Regina, come on! How... how could I imagine... when I'm in bed with you? The love of my life, the most perfect woman I've ever seen, I...I... Please baby, look at me, huh?" - Emma used one finger to lift Regina's head - "please my baby, I am so, so sorry..."

"I am sorry too, Emma, I... I just think I got scared..."

Emma breathed in relief when Regina finally wrapped her arms around her.

"Scared of what, darling?"

"He... you and him, you guys had a thing, and... and what if you... Gods no, you can't go back to him, I can't stand the pain all over again!"

"W-what?" - Emma now was confused.

"I... I kinda started developing feeling for you when... when you were about to marry him..."

"And you planned to keep it quiet? You were letting me marry him?"

"It would have changed something if I had said...?"

"Everything! It would have changed everything, Regina! I was going to marry him only to make my mother happy, and... and to try to forget... you" - Emma whispered with a smile.

"You liked me too?"

"Yep."

"God, how much we were missing?"

"I was missing the best cuddler in town, and you were missing the best sex ever..."

"Cocky, aren't we?"

"You love it, don't deny it..."

"Yes, I do love your attitudes. And I do love you."

"You just burned my pancakes, but I still love you."

"Ugh, right, the pancakes... maybe can I make it up to you?" - Regina said with a quirky smile.

"Can you grant me a wish?"

"I'm not a fairy godmother, dear. I don't grant wishes. But I do make dreams come true..." - she whispered on the blonde's ear.

"A very particular dream?" - Emma smiled while arching one eyebrow.

"Since you assure me that will only be you and me..."

"Believe me, darling. You're everything I need..." - Emma smiled pulling Regina in for a kiss that ended upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7: Soccer time

The team for who I cheer just own another match, so I'm celebrating! Yay! And it gave me the idea for this one!

Rated M for swearing. Lots of swearing.

Theme: Humor/Romance

Please, enjoy

Oh, just saying, I'm always open for prompts! And you can find me on tumblr, where my username is also once-upn-my-feels

Review, if you will _*wink wink*_

Emma entered the room to see her wife screaming at the TV.

"What the hell, referee? Are you blind? A-are you insane? I mean, come on!"

As she stood up Emma could see that she was wearing black yoga pants, a white shirt with something written into and a cap. Yes, her always so classy wife was wearing a cap.

"What is it, Regina?"

"Shhh..." - Regina silenced her while sitting down again and grabbing a pillow.

"This isn't wrestle, come on, put this whistle of yours for good use!"

"R-Regina, a-are you watching... soccer?"

"Yes I am, why?" - Regina said, clearly annoyed while rolling her eyes.

"Be-because... I never found you to be a sporty girl..."

I'm not into every sport, my dear, this is soccer! Is an international event! And my country is kicking butts here, so sit down quietly and watch it, or get lost!"

Emma couldn't help but chuckle at her wife's choice of words.

"Wow, you're being so aggressive! This is just a..."

"What, Emma Swan-Mills? What a 'fan of all the sports' like you would have to complain about soccer?

"Nothing"... - Emma started while rubbing the back of her neck and looking down - "I just... I just think this is a sissy sport, and..."

"WHOA THERE!" - Came a scream from the floor and only now Emma noticed their 15 year-old son lying on the rug - "you gotta respect soccer if you want to eat in this house..."

Emma laughed.

"What are you laughing about? He's right, Emma!" - Regina started, glad that was halftime so she could have with her wife a proper discussion.

"Seriously? From ALL the sports I tried getting you guys into, soccer, guys? SOCCER?"

Suddenly Emma and Tinker Bell left the mansion's kitchen, the she wolf holding a very fresh bowl of popcorn.

"Oh no, you're not criticizing soccer at the Mill's house..." - Ruby joked.

"Swan-Mills' home" - Emma corrected her quickly and Regina couldn't help but smile - "and I wasn't criticizing, I was just expressing my opinion, and..."

"If your opinion isn't "GO USA!", or "ARE YOU BLIND, REFEREE?", your opinion is so not valid, honey... - Tinker Bell laughed.

"Come on girls, sit down. Emma, you staying?"

Only now Emma noticed Regina's cheeks.

"Oh my God! Did you really painted your cheeks in red, blue and white?"

"What to do? I am a 'all or nothing' kind of girl. Now, are you staying, or..."

"Nope, I'm going. Have a nice match, you guys!"

Emma left the room laughing at the trio laughing at her living room.

For the next match Emma thought that she was prepared for what she was going to see. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"Oh, come on, fuck me!" - Regina screamed at the TV with her mouth full of something that Emma couldn't define.

"Are you fucking blind? Did you even know what your job is? You're an asshole, that's what you are, your mother..."

"Whoa there, yay!" - Emma came into the living room and looked at Regina in shock - "What the hell, Regina? W-why are you acting like this?"

"Is this fucking referee, he's an ass, he's completely being, I mean, holy..."

"Yeah, yeah, I got this..." - Emma said, still shaken from her wife's potty mouth - "what I didn't get was your behavior..." - Emma watched as Regina filled her mouth with peanuts.

"What behavior? OH, COME ON, GO TO HELL, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" - Regina tossed a hand full of peanuts towards the television before sitting back again.

"Some explanation here?" - Emma asked as she saw Regina going towards the kitchen.

"What you witnessed last week was 'mommy Regina watching soccer with her son'. This is 'fan girl Regina' - She responded walking back into the room with a can of bear in her hands.

"Oh, right..." - Emma smiled coyly while extending an arm to grab one bear from her wife's hand, just to get her own hand slapped off. Literally.

"Hey pretty lady, if you need a beer, go grab yours. This one is mine..."

"Soccer really gets the best of you, huh, honey?" - Emma smiled.

"Yeah, whatever, now move. You're blocking the TV!"

Not that Emma would admit it aloud, but her wife being so bossy and using such obscene language while fitted into a pair of low cut jeans really was a turn on.

"What did you said now?"

"You're blocking the TV, Emma, move! Please?" - Regina pouted.

"Okay, okay. Only because you asked nicely..."

When Emma heard the sound of a can being open she looked back to see if it was real. Regina was really drinking cheap beer.

No, not only drinking. She was pouring it into her mouth. She dropped beer on herself and hissed, of course.

"God damn it, today is not my day..." - she said while taking her shirt of, what left her only on a navy blue tank top. Emma noticed she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I-I think I'm going for a walk..." - Emma said, not really taking her eyes off of the brunette's cleavage.

_"He dribbles the defender, dominates the ball, kicks and... GOOOOAL!"_ - The narrator announced and Regina stood up, jumping up and down in happiness. Emma was marveled staring at her wife's breasts going up and down.

Regina did a little (and funny) victory dance and now she was all sweaty and with mussed hair.

"What?" - She asked when she saw Emma staring at her.

"You look... sexy. Move" - Emma said while making place for herself next to Regina in the large couch.

"A-are you staying here? I'm behaving like a... cave man, swearing, drinking this peasant's liquor... I'm not really in my best today, Emma...

The blonde only chuckled.

"My favorite moments with you is when you lose yourself, when you let it go. When you lick the plate after eating my pasta, when you do that cute victory dance when you beat Henry up at Mario's kart, the way you snort when you're laughing so hard... that's who you are, that's my Regina! And if my Regina drinks like a Leroy and swears like a sailor while watching her country playing a soccer game, than that's what I'm willing to see! Besides that, swearing Regina looks so, so hot..."

Regina smiled and kissed Emma.

"Hm, I love you..."

"Shut the fuck up" - Regina smirked, her lips still very close to Emma's - my game is on.

"But Regina..." - Emma whined, desperate for their kiss to go further.

"Shhh. Let's watch the match. Later we celebrate..."

Emma only smiled and snuggled at her hot wife. She couldn't wait for the game to be over.


	8. Chapter 8: Scared

**Hello! This is a prompt I received form fallisthenewobsesson on tumblr. It was:**

"_**Can you do one where Emma has to given a public speech but gets stage fright and has a hard time. This results in Regina helping her out."**_

**I guess this is the first time I get a prompt, so thanks, and I hope it goes well.**

**I own nothing, please don't sue me, also English is not my native language. Please, enjoy.**

"So, it's settled then?" - Snow gave her daughter a warming smile.

"Yes, I think so. I'll just go in there, conduct the meeting, in front of lots of people, that's alright, not problem at all..." - Emma shrugged and stock out a pout as if saying "that's cool, I don't care." But something on the way she shifted her weight from one foot to another and moving her fingers inside her jeans' pockets got Regina's mind going.

"Are you sure that you're okay about that, honey?" - Regina asked from the chair she was sitting while holding her rounded belly in which a baby was growing.

"Yes, sure" - Emma said before snapping her head to look at her mother again - "but I still don't understand why you don't go for yourself..."

"I didn't find a babysitter for Neal and Emily, and as you know, your father is out of town. I wasn't going to ask you if it wasn't important, you know that..."

"I-I know, but now you're the Mayor and..."

"Emma, please be honest. Does it bother you somehow?"

Just the thought of speaking in front of the whole town got Emma nervous, a wave of chill air ran down her spine.

"I'll be fine, everything will be fine..." - she lied.

"I'll be there with you tomorrow..." - Regina tried.

"No! You and Henry have the tickets for that play, you wanted to go so, so badly!"

"I'll be there. After all, I'm a citizen of this town; it's my duty to be there."

Green eyes sparkled sending a silent 'thank you' to her lover. Not that she was going to asmit it, but Regina's promise of being there with her made half of the fear seem to fade away.

"I still don't know why I can go to that play by myself!"

"You don't know because I didn't say to you. I'm not giving you a reason, Henry. We are courting Emma at this meeting, and that's all.

"But mother, I..."

"Shh, stay silent. I don't want for Emma to feel guilty because we're going to miss the..."

"But she's the one to blame!" - He complained while crossing his arms.

"We can go another day. Now pretty please, can my grumpy teenager put on his shoes so he can go?"

"Or...?" - He arched an eyebrow, a gesture he took from Regina.

"Or I'll comment 'aw, my little Prince is so big!' on all of your Facebook photos. AGAIN."

The tone Regina used left no space for doubts.

"I'll be by the car in five minutes, mom!"

"Make it two."

Emma headed the city hall and was more nervous than she could imagine. She knew everyone in town, of course more Fairy Tale people appeared, but as Sheriff she already met everyone. 6 months after defeating the Wicked Witch, Emma and Regina finally took of whatever that was covering their eyes and saw how they really felt about each other. Other things changed. Snow White is now the Mayor, Regina didn't want all the responsibility again, thank you. Now she had a wife, a 17 year-old kid and a little girl on the way. All she wanted was a calm and happy life. And all that Emma Swan wanted now was to calm herself.

She didn't get any sleep, she just kept passing the speech on her mind, to be sure that there wasn't even a misplaced comma.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills?"

When Cindy, her mother's secretary called her name, Emma noticed that the sheet of paper she has been holding was all creased and humid because of her sweaty palms.

"Y-yes?"

"The mic is on, everyone is ready. Wouldn't you like to start?"

"Y-yes, please..."

_"My name is Emma Swan-Mills, and I'm here to talk about our fundraising carnival, my name is Emma Swan-Mills, and I'm here to talk about our fundraising carnival, my name is Emma Swan-Mills, and I'm here to talk about..." _- Emma kept running the initial phrase on her mind. It couldn't be that difficult... or so she thought. When she stepped the improvised stage, all eyes on her, the light hitting over her head...

Her heart seemed like it was going to jump out of her chest; she just wanted to run, run to a place where no one could see her... but she couldn't. She was strong. She had to be.

"H-hi..."

_Good, one word at least _- she thought.

"M-my..."

_A deep breath._

"M-my n... my..."

Another deep breath, this time clenching her eyes. Anyway she still could hear the small talk. People was certainly talking about her. About how pathetic she seemed.

"My name is Emma Swan-Mills and..."

Another long pause.

"My-my name is Emma Swan-Mills, a..."

"Come on, you already said that!" - Came a voice from the audience, followed by noisily laugh. That was enough for her. Emma dropped the microphone on the floor and left the stage hoping that no one noticed she was already crying.

She was in the bathroom, leaning over the sink and crying her heart out when she heard the sound of the door being opened.

"A little bit of privacy, please?" - She asked in a hoarse and broken voice.

"Honey..."

Regina's voice sounded so soft that she could do nothing but practically run toward her wife's opened arms.

"What happened up there, are you okay?"

"No..." - Emma shook her head while sobbing loudly into Regina's chest.

"Shh... shh... calm down, I've got you, calm down..." - Regina started whispering comforting words on her ears while drawing soft circles on her back.

"Th-that was so embarrassing..." - Emma said finally turning her head up.

Regina promptly reached out to dry the tears running down pale cheeks.

"What happened there?"

"E-veryone..."

"Hm?"

"Everyone started looking at me, it was 3rd grade all over again..."

"What happened, darling?" - Regina spoke while caressing Emma's face. The blonde leaned to the touch, took a lung full of air before responding:

"I-I... was at school. We were supposed to make a paper about our parent's jobs, and by this time I just got into a new foster home, I didn't know what they did. So I started making things up. But this particular girl, who pretended to be friends with me, just told everyone that I was lying, that I was a foster kid. The story I was telling back then didn't make sense anyway, everybody was... laughing at me before I could end. I never wanted to do a public speech since then, you know? Everyone would think that I am a fraud..." - Emma started sobbing all over again and Regina held her closer.

"No honey, no! You're... you're not a fraud! Emma, please... nobody is going to laugh at you, we're all adults in here, and everyone knows you, Emma. You can do this!"

"No baby, I can't!"

Emma's sobs were tearing up Regina's heart.

"I saw your mother rehearsing. Do you want for me to do it for you?"

"W-would you do that?"

"Of course I would rather that you went up there by yourself, but..."

"What if I screw things up, Gina?" - Emma pouted.

"You're not going to, I promise. Just... pretend! It's like when you're giving Henry guitar lessons, or lecturing me about the Marvel Universe. You're great at talking, just close your eyes and pretend that we're the only ones there. You and your family. Your family is real, Emma. You can do this!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes" - Regina finished giving her a small kiss.

"I wanted to run away... from their... eyes, ugh, those observing eyes..."

"Try your best and finish this. When you're done, if you want to run, do it. But not backstage. Run for me. I'll hold your hand and we'll get out of here. To our home, Emma, with our family."

"You are the best, baby."

"No. That's you."

After washing her face and letting Regina reapply her makeup, she felt ready.

"My name is Emma Swan-Mills, and I'm here to talk about our fundraising carnival..."

The speech was short, it lasted less than 20 minutes, but Emma was glad that she could finished. When she went down the stage, she found her wife and son grinning at her.

"Willing to run away?" - Regina asked, smiling.

"Nope. Not anymore. But... can I still hold your hand?"

Regina smiled as she enlaced their fingers together.

"How about some ice cream now?" - Henry asked with hope.

"Yep, sounds good..." - Regina smiled back at him.

"Regina Swan-Mills, accepting get some ice-cream before lunch? What the heck is happening?"

"It has been a stressful day, dear, you totally deserve it. Besides that, I think our little girl could use some chocolate ice cream... - Regina said while rubbing her stomach.

Emma smiled. She didn't need to be afraid. Not anymore. She had a family, she had support. And that was all she needed.


End file.
